Mine
by Jenny Phoenix
Summary: Rin & Len, the two twins have been fighting over the heart of Miku. Rin has had Miku first. She was her friend before Len, and liked her before Len, and even got into a relationship with her first, but somehow Len snatched her attention away. And then a dear old friend steps into the photo. In the end, who gets the heart of the tealette? RinxMikuxLen, Mikux?


**This was actually from a dream I dreamt and more in continuing it. :D i woke up when she introduced her friend to them LOL (won't tell who it is till when I get there, which may be chapter two or three)**

**I can't wait till I get through the whole plot, it won't take long till then. There's gonna be a ton of drama, maybe? :3**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Rin stared at Miku, as she spoke with a smile gracing upon her face. She was perfect in every way. A cute little dimple came up when she smiled, she would play with her hands and blush when she was nervous, and she would play with her hair and blush again when she was embarrassed. It was the way her hair cascaded down her back. The way she made the odd hair color work.

"Hey Rin! I need help with homework!" Len yelled from downstairs.

"I'm busy!" She said as she continued chatting with Miku.

Her brother and her always fought over everything, and most of the time she lost, she was always the first one to the last one. It was maddening. He was born first, but she was _supposed_ to come out first! She got as good of grades as he did, yet _he_ skipped a grade! It wasn't fair. He even got her crushes to like him! It was not fair.

Miku then offered, "Well, I'll go help him on his homework. You can keep working on yours, since I already helped you."

"Wait Miku!"

"Yeah?"

"I love you..."

"I love you too." Miku giggled. She kissed Rin's cheek and skipped off to see Len.

Rin let out a huff of air, she finally was dating someone and needed foreclosure. Hopefully Len won't steal her away, like all the others. She hoped.

* * *

Miku was helping Len with a book assignment. She was pretty, he liked her since a few days after she met him. Was it so bad to love the girl your sibling was dating? Okay maybe a bit.

So what could he do? Be hopelessly in love with her, or try and move on. He would never move on without a fight though. So he decided to keep his eyes focused on her, every moment he could. He chuckled as she continued to speak, and sighed.

Her voice was lovely, it was high, but not nasally, or squeaky. It was cute. He smiled at her and she continued unphased.

* * *

Miku didn't know what was up with the twins, sure she was dating Rin but she wondered why Rin was so distant. Did she not love her? She bit her lip, she didn't care about what other people thought. But if her lover was embarrassed of the attention, then she would act differently in public. It was a year since she moved here. And frankly, she was still a bit caught up on her old boyfriend.

She then got a call, "Really? Visiting? I know, I know. Kay bye!"

Somehow her mood had brightened by a lot. It was funny that she did, but who knew?

* * *

Len and Rin both stared at her as she spoke to the teacher of their book program for readers.

Miku loved books, it was her favorite thing to do, read, she loved writing, drawing, singing, dancing, she loved a lot of things. The one thing she hated though, was gym and during those athletics, she would just walk the track.

Sure she loved the rush of running, but she preferred not to, her allergies would get the better of her, and she needed special medication to keep her going with what could be in the air.

Both Rin and Len did not know that, only people that has been close to her for quite a few years, would have. Miku always sat in the front of the classroom, Len sat in the middle and Rin sat next to him.

"We have a transfer student, although, it seems he missed his flight, so he won't be making it here today, but next week, just to get it out of the way. He will also sit next to Miku, since our is the only seat available. You will help him right Miku?"

"Yes, of course! He and I go way back!" She giggled. She then blushed and covered her mouth. Everyone stared at her with their eyes wide open.

The teacher laughed, Miku was always doing this, saying things she never meant to say. The teacher had already known they do, because Miku had told her a week ago, while she had been helping her arrange books. Rin gnawed on her lip hard. Did things just get worse?

Miku sighed and passed a note to Rin, "pass this to Rin please!" She asked of the boy behind her, he nodded, boredly.

"From Miku."

_Rin, Baby~ my friend, his flight wasn't delayed, he just wants a week off school. Anyways, you and Len will be the first ones to meet him! He and I go so back, it's take forever to tell you how much the two of us have been through. I have bookclub today, so I can't walk with you guys, but meh. I will tomorrow and then you can meet him, he's staying at my house. Thankfully, I have you! Love you :)_

Rin's heart clenched, so he wasn't late and Miku wasn't joking about knowing him, and he was staying at her house. Her _girlfriend's_ house. To be honest, everyone thought Rin and Miku were only friends because they never acted as if they were more. Len, they didn't know if she even was friends with him.

Miku had been paying attention in class, little did they know that Miku was anxious, who wouldn't be? She wondered if Rin and him would get along? She wondered if he was still hung up on her? She remembered they kept going on and off, until they finally decided to stop and be just friends because they lived too far from each other. Who knew that him staying with her, may change it?

* * *

"I'm in the middle of bookclub!"

"Your always calling at the worst times."

Miku then blushed, "No! I'm getting worked up because of _reading!_ Duh, it's you."

"Leave me alone! We can talk anytime!" She typed into her phone, continuing to text him.

She then closed her phone and began reading again. Still blushing. How could he still be able to affect her this much?

She sighed, deeply collecting her thoughts.

The time soon was up and everyone in club chatted amongst themselves about their books. She was walking home, wondering if she looked okay and held her book to her chest. She came back to her house and giggled. She smiled and looked around the house. She set her stuff down. When she felt someone blow on her neck as she was taking her pigtails off. Only one person would do that.

"Baka, Onii-chan!" She gushed, flushing bright red and she hugged him tightly.

"It feels like it's been forever, right Miku-chan?"

"Yeah." She murmed as he softly stroked her hair and she sighed, her face burried into the cell of his neck.

She felt content, she was alone. All by herself, and now here was someone to stay with her. She lived off her family's savings and she didn't know how long it was going to last. He was a great friend of hers, he knew when she wanted comfort. He knew her as well as she knew him, like two sides of the same coin.

* * *

Miku waved bye to him and he gave her a kiss on the forehead like usual, and she blushed, running off. "She's still the same."

She was walking with Rin and Len. Len and Miku continued to speak about the most trivial things, that Rin didn't understand. Rin was never one to love cracking open a book like Len, she more of the type to be sporty. She tried taking to Miku about sports and she had said, she didn't really like sports. They were now at the school and just walking through, because it wasn't time that class would start.

Were they that different? Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Len blushing and fiddling with his thumbs after Miku giggled cutely and have a sweet smile. Rin took Miku's hand squeezing it, and Miku smiled. Was she finally opening up?

Rin let go of her hand abruptly, causing Miku to be confused. "Eh? Ri-"

"MIKU! Look, the library is looking for assistants and they have new books!"

"Really?!" Miku said as she rushed over and tripped. Len helped her up, and Miku smiled, nodded as thanks. Len's fringe fell over his eye. They were too focused on what they liked to even notice they left someone behind. Rin.

There he does again. He's taking Miku away from her too. Why does he have to act this way? Rin loved her first. She loved her before Len and knew her before Len. Yet here he was snatching away her attention, and she was too oblivious to notice his obvious crush.

* * *

**Now I feel iffy about the story, but the plot line is something I really like.**


End file.
